


Would You Love Me More If I Were Taller?

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hermann loves Newt so much, Insecure Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: He’d been insecure about a lot over the span of his life but his height was the one thing he could never get past. He didn’t like feeling small even if he knew his height hadn’t been the average since the Middle Ages.  It didn’t help that he worked around some literal giants. How tall was Pentecost anyway? And don’t even get him started on the Kaidanovskys.





	Would You Love Me More If I Were Taller?

Newt woke to the sound of his bunk door opening, the metal grinding and then slamming shut again. “Hermann?” 

“Go back to sleep, darling,” Hermann said. “I’ll be along in just a second.” Newt couldn’t see Hermann in the darkness of their room but then the light of the bathroom turned on just before the door shut again and the sound of the shower started. 

Newt groaned and threw the blankets to the side so he could get out of bed and follow his boyfriend. He opened the door and saw Hermann shirtless and in the process of getting ready for his shower. Newt shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. Without his boots and with Hermann still wearing his orthopedic shoes which gave him an extra inch or two, Hermann was a lot taller than him. 

“You get everything done?” Newt asked, resting his cheek on Hermann’s chest. 

Hermann kissed the top of his head. “As much as I can tonight. Go back to sleep, darling.” Hermann said, resting his chin on top of Newt’s head. Newt squeezed him tight then let go to get back into bed. 

As he laid down in bed waiting for Hermann he thought about how well he had fit under Hermann’s chin. A small part of him liked it, feeling safe in Hermann’s arms, but another part of him chafed at the feeling. 

He’d been insecure about a lot over the span of his life but his height was the one thing he could never get past. He didn’t like feeling small even if he knew his height hadn’t been the average since the Middle Ages. It didn’t help that he worked around some literal giants. How tall was Pentecost anyway? And don’t even get him started on the Kaidanovskys.

The water turned off and a few minutes later Hermann came back into the bedroom and curled up into bed with Newt. He curled up behind him, his head above Newt’s and his feet sticking out past Newt’s where their legs were tucked against each other. 

Newt tried to pull away, scooting as best he could towards the edge of the bed. Hermann made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. “Too hot?” Hermann asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Go to sleep,” Newt said. 

Hermann grabbed Newt’s hand and kissed it before settling back in. Newt waited for sleep to come back but a knot had formed in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t quite get there. He didn’t know how long he stared at the wall before he spoke again. “You awake?”

Hermann hummed which could have been a “yes, please continue darling,” or a “shut up and let me sleep or I’ll kill you” Newt could never be sure. 

“Do you wish I was taller?”

“At the moment I wish you were quieter.”

Newt couldn’t help a little smile. “Okay.”

There was a deep sigh and the shuffling of Hermann on the bed before a hand pulled at his hip so that he was flat on his back instead of facing away from Hermann. He still fixed his sights on the ceiling so he didn’t have to look at Hermann. “What are you on about?”

“Nothing. I just wondered if you like tall dudes. Or ladies.” 

“I like you, Newton.” 

“Yeah, but you’d like me better if I was like an extra six inches taller wouldn’t you?”

“Do you not like your height?” Hermann asked, the sleep quickly leaving his voice. 

“I’m fine with my height. Don’t even worry about it.”

“Hm, good. Because I like you at this height. If you were taller kissing you would be far too much work. And you wouldn’t be the right height for me to lean on when I work too long and you drag me back to bed,” Hermann said, taking Newt’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers again. “Not to mention if you were six inches taller you’re work stations would be out of proportion. You’d be bent over them all day and darling, I think I have enough back problems for the both of us.”

Newt laughed a little and kissed Hermann’s shoulder. “I guess I’m just the right height then.”

“Yes, dear. And I’m happy to remind you of that whenever you need. Ideally at a time that isn’t one thirty in the morning next time.”

“I love you, Hermann.”

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.” Newt hummed quietly and rolled over to press himself completely up against Hermann’s side, his toes brushing against his ankles and Hermann’s lips just an inch away from kissing Newt’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Hi there! Would you please write something about Newt being insecure about his height?"


End file.
